Kang
Kang was a legendary Klingon warrior and Dahar master who has appeared in Star Trek and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Throughout his long military career, he fought many battles against the Federation during the period of conflict between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. As well as being a highly decorated officer, he was also a skilled negotiator and his discussions with Federation ambassador Curzon Dax helped to establish peace between the two powers. Kang was portrayed by Michael Ansara in both the original series and DS9. Death In the DS9 episode "Blood Oath", Kang arranged a rendezvous with his fellow Dahar masters Kor and Koloth aboard the Federation starbase Deep Space 9 in preparation for a final battle with their common enemy, The Albino. 80 years previously (2290), the Albino had murdered the sons of the three Klingon heroes and they, along with Curzon Dax, took a blood oath to exact revenge. In 2363, after decades of searching, Kang discovered one of the Albino's discarded wives on Dayos IV. Kang fed and clothed her and later told her the story of his murdered son and his quest for the Albino. Although she said nothing of the Albino's location, Kang suspected that she knew where he was. In early 2370, Kang received an amulet, sent to him through the recently deceased former wife of the Albino. The amulet revealed to Kang the whereabouts of the Albino, who had a compound located on Secarus IV. Kang traveled to the Secarus system to confirm the revelation, only to be immediately contacted by the Albino, who, unexpectedly, invited the trio to a "fair fight" and one last glorious battle - forty of the Albino's best warriors against his four pursuers. Not expecting victory, but willing to settle for an honorable death in battle, Kang accepted Three months later, the Klingons assembled at Deep Space 9, where Dax's then-current host Lieutenant Jadzia was assigned. Kang informed the others of the Albino's location but not of what happened when he gone there. Kang objected to Jadzia's inclusion, believing she was not bound by Curzon's blood oath. Though she convinced Kor and Koloth to support her, Kang continued to resist until he reluctantly relented. En route to Secarus, Dax pressed Kang on the matter until he finally admitted the truth to her and eventually the others. It was later discovered that the Albino had never had any intention of honoring his word and had laid a trap by planting a gravitic mine at the threshold of his compound. Dax suggested using the Albino's expectations to their advantage and plan a new strategy. Using the element of surprise, they bombarded the compound with tetryon particles, rending any energy-based weapons useless, and forcing the Albino and his sentries into face-to-face, hand-to-hand combat. Koloth was fatally wounded fighting the Albino's personal guard. Kang's bat'leth was shattered during a fierce battle with the Albino and Kang was mortally wounded. However Kang managed to kill the Albino (held at bay by Dax) by stabbing him in the heart with a d'k tahg before he died as well. Having fulfilled their blood oath, both Kang and Koloth died glorious and honorable deaths. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Category:Aliens Category:Died In Battle Category:Stabbed to Death Category:Bled to Death